The Truth About Aly
by Sea-Aggie
Summary: Lets imagine a week full of tournaments, feasts, and balls are planned for the young king's birthday and Aly's true identity is revealed.
1. The Truth Revealed

The Truth About Aly 

**Summary: Now let's imagine that for Duevon's birthday his regents planned a week of tournaments **

**and balls before unveiling his boat and killing him at sea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

The tide had just gone out and everything at the palace was perfect for the boy king's birthday. Banner's were hung, feasts planned with all his favorite food, and entertainment prepared for the enjoyment of him and his miniature court. Knights and their squires from Tortall, Carthak, and the outlying islands of the Copper Isles were all in Rajmuat preparing for the upcoming tournaments and balls.

Aly watched the tournaments from a safe distance. She was not ready yet to reveal her identity and many of the young knights from Tortall were friends or former lovers. Besides she wasn't sure her mother could hold herself together.

Later that night at the ball, Aly stood behind Dove, fanning her as she spoke to Imajane and several of the other ladies. A few of her ex-lovers came over asking to dance with the younger part of the crowd. Knight Matthew noticed her behind Dove. Astonishment showed on his face and then he broke out a huge smile. He was still desperately in love with her. He was also little on the slow side.

"Lady Alianne!" he exclaimed while Aly desperately tried to signal for him to be quiet with her eyes, "your mother didn't mention you were here. May I have this dance?"

Imajane slowly turned around and stared at her with her icy cold stare - she was famous for - as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor claiming, "This will be fun!" The dancers disturbed by her protests turned to look at the commotion. The young Tortallian knights were excited to see their friend. They left their partners and surrounded her.

"Seize her!" yelled Imajane to the king's own.

Aly quickly pulled out her knifes, while the confused knights moved out of her way. Her servant friends also pulled out similar weapons and went to her side. They may not have realized what exactly was going on but, she was the Kyprioth's chosen one and a tool they were not going to lose. Lady Knights Alanna and Keladry unsheathed their swords and joined the fight.

"What's going on?" Nawat asked loudly over the hubbub.

"Politics, stupid politics," Aly replied as she cut down an opponent, "I'll explain later."

Aly and her friends twisted and turned cutting down all in their path until they surrounded Dove and her family. The Balitang's noble friends and servants joined the group. Aly's mother and Kel were still on the other side of the room trying to make their way to Aly. The young Tortallian knights finally deciding that their friend was in trouble had begun to fight. The Carthaks not wanting to join this battle quickly left the room dodging the oncoming palace guard. Taybur grabbed the young king and rushed him out of the room. Rubinyan unsheathed his sword and went to stand next to his wife in case anyone should decide to attack.

Nawat let out a loud caw calling all of his crow friends to come and help. Soon the room was filled with crows. Many of them in crow form attacked the archers on the beams high above, while the rest had turned into humans to help the battle below. Aly and her friends kept cutting down one opponent after another, but a new one would step up to replace his now dead comrade. The Tortallians soon joined their group as they inched toward the door in the now crowded room. They finally reached the door and burst in to the courtyard. They quickly jumped onto their waiting horses and were joined by their guard whom had been warned by the leaving Carthaks. The regents came out yelling at the guard to stop them. Fortunately they made it out of the gates just in time. The sudden surge of soldiers chasing them caused a riot, which allowed them to escape to their magic protected home.

**Note: I know that the regents would probably not be stupid enough to invite many of these people **

**with the gift and then kill Duevon. It was the only way that I could think of for Aly's identity to **

**be revealed in a not so quiet way. Besides it's my first fan fiction. Review PLEASE!!!!!**


	2. A Change in Plans

As soon as the gates were shut and locked, everyone turned and looked at Aly with questioning looks.

"Who are you Aly? No lies this time, please," asked Nuritin.

"Yes tell us who you are," agreed Ferdy.

"You mine as well get the rest of the household in here before I answer anything, it's going to be a long night," she replied as she slipped onto a nearby bench.

Nawat took the seat next to her. Once the whole household was gathered together Aly began her story.

"This isn't the way I wanted to tell you. You have to understand that I kept this information to myself to protect myself as well as the rest of you. I wasn't really a maid in Tortall. In fact I was a noble. My real name is Lady Alianne Cooper of Pirate's Swoop. My mother is Lady Knight Alanna, The Lioness and the king's champion. My father and grandfather are spymasters. The king and queen are my godparents. I would be a valuable tool to any country which held me prisoner. So as you can see my identity had to be a secret. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but," she said shrugging her shoulders at the end.

"If you weren't the god's tool I would kill you this instance," Ochobu angrily interrupted.

"You would do no such thing while I'm around," The Lioness said coming to her daughter's defense, her Gift ready if needed.

"Nor would your laundry be safe from crows every again," Nawat added.

"Your mother …. The Lioness?" was all Dove was able to say as she looked at Aly with new awe and respect.

"You? A noble?" questioned Ferdy.

"Well," began Nuritin before she was interrupted by a loud bang on the front gates.

"Open up in the name of King Duevon!" shouted the captain who was leading the soldiers.

"This simply will not due," Kyprioth said as he hurled a flaming white ball of magic which killed the king's guards instantly. "Aly, Aly, Aly," he said sadly shaking his head, "what will I do with you my love? Your presence has disturbed my plans. Luckily they can still be fixed but, you will have much work and now Tortall will have to become involved. There will be a certain irony, though you could say 'trickery', since your mother, my sister's vessel, will be fighting for me. This might actually be better than my original plans. Yes……I think so, it will require….. " he droned on as he walked out of the room.

"Oh, yes, there is something else you should know," Aly replied to the nobles questioning looks, "I'm really working for Kyprioth, not Mithros."


	3. Sarah

**Note: I recently found out that rowanHOODofTheROWANwood died from a sickness. Her friend told**

**me that my story brought Sarah much happiness and so I dedicate this story to Sarah a ****true**

**heroine as everyone who fights for their life is. In her memory I will name a character after her.**

Lady Winnamine then did a very lady-like thing and fainted. We she came around she was surrounded by the whole household.

"I guess you better fill us in on your plans," she said, "who's your leader?"

Everyone let out a long sigh; she wasn't going to turn them over to the crown. They all then turned to look at Aly.

"Of course. I should have known. So Aly what do we do?"

"Well, first we should contact Jonathan and…."

After many hours of planning Aly asked her pack for someone young who could pass as a maid in the palace. Atisa brought forward her trainee Sarah. She was lurain and didn't stand out. Perfect for Aly's job for her.

_An hour or so later in the palace…_

Sarah was dressed in the palace maid uniform, duster in hand. Her job was to find their fellow rebels in the palace and inform them of the plan. She crept along the corridor searching for Vereyu. Suddenly a hand shot out from behind a pillar clamping over her mouth while another pulled her into the darkness.

"Quiet. I mean no harm. I just have a message for your mistress," a voice whispered in her ear.

The hand slowly moved away from her mouth and she turned around to look at the stranger as the other hand removed itself from her arm. The man was tall and frightening. In fact she knew him, not personally, but she knew a lot about him. It was Taybur Sibigat, head of the king's guard and a very protective guardian. Her eyes grew wide and fear flooded into her face. Only her curiosity kept her from screaming.

"Yes, I know I have a frightening reputation, but it is quite necessary for my position. I need you to tell Aly, the head of your conspiracy, yes I know who she is stop whimpering. Anyways tell her I won't stop you unless you try to harm the king and I am quite willing to negotiate with her for his life. Now run along scat."

Sarah quickly finished her mission and reported to her mistress.

"He did exactly what you thought Duani. I had him fooled. He thought I was some scarred little creature. I had trouble keeping from laughing. Oh and Vereyu said she'll be ready and waiting for the signal."

"Thank you Sarah. You can go. Make sure to eat something."


	4. Fun?

Aly was asleep at her desk when a kiss woke her. She looked up to see Nawat a worried look on his face, behind him stood her mother and Dove.

"Aly, your working too hard, let me do the paperwork," Dove said, "I'm good at it and then you can do everything else you need to do."

Aly started to reply when her mother said, "Don't protest Alianne. Say 'Thank you Dove.'"

"That's what I was going to say _M__other_. There's just too much work for me to have time to decode everything by myself. Nawat are the crows ready? Do you have enough weapons?"

"Of course, they're ready, my love, though we could do with some more bows. My people will have to leave them behind to get here in time."

"Good. Ask Cheanol for some and make sure to use the gryphon fletched arrows first."

"Yes _Duani_," he answered playfully.

"What did Jonathan say Mother?"

"His troops will be here in about two weeks. Numair will be here in about a week with Daine since they can fly over. I gave Ochobu the list of everything they're going to need."

"Great. I'll make sure we'll have clothes ready as well. Winnamine's maids are quick seamstresses. Then I need you to finish prepping your knights. "

"Aly," said Dove in a worried voice.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a black blob crawling across the floor."

Aly turned to see where wide eyed Dove was looking. There was Secret crawling over the floor from her bedroll.

"Fun?" he asked.

"Yes Secret fun," she said laughing as she walked over and held out a hand for him to crawl up on.

"What is that?" asked Dove curiously.

"A darking," Alanna and Aly replied together.

"Oh," Dove said relief showing on her face then it was quickly replaced with confusion, "What's a darking."

"Well…." Aly started, she explained how they were made and what they did now, finally she said, "This is Secret. I want you to have him. That way we can communicate when things heat up more. I also have one for you Nawat and then I'll get you one as well Mother."


	5. Escape

Sarah crept down the hall waiting for Taybur's hand to pull her into the darkness again. Aly had sent her with a reply and she had to pick up something called a darking. She saw his hand coming and it covered her mouth again just like she expected as the other hand pulled her around the pillar again.

"I'm assuming you have a reply for me?" he asked with confidence.

"She…She…said to….to tell you…" she began.

"Stop stuttering girl and just spit it out I don't have all day."

"She said that if Duevon signs a blood oath saying that he will never try to take the throne, that he can live in peace, possibly even in the palace if he wishes. That's all," she stared at the floor with her downcast eyes.

"Tell I accept."

"In that case she said that you and Duevon can come and live at the Balitang's residence. It'll be safer than the palace. If you're ready in an hour I can take you there."

"We'll be ready."

"Meet me at the lover's spot in the garden. Aly said you would know which one."

Taybur nodded and then sent Sarah back into the hall. Sarah quickly got the two darkings Aly requested and went to the bench to wait for Taybur. She passed Vereyu on the way their and was slipped a note. Taybur showed up with a young boy in tow. Instead of his usual finery he was wearing clothes like any other boy his age. Taybur had two bags in his other hand.

"Quickly," she whispered, "follow me."

She led them through the garden to the tunnel that leads out of the palace. She quickly led them through the city sometimes using tunnels. Finally they took the tunnel into the Balitang's house.


	6. Duevon

"Trick? Report?" Aly asked her beaded friend.

"Regents are afraid to send more soldiers for Balitangs. Rubinyan plans to run away to Scanra. Imajane won't go. Wants to go to Tyra," he replied.

"Perfect, just as planned," she said.

Aly had been sending her pack out to cause even more turmoil than ever. Everyone the Regents planned to make into Examples she made sure disappeared before the Regents could kill them. The crows had been turning the palace into a canvas, particularly the royal apartments, for their wet and white surprises. Her pack had also gotten the keys to the slave pens. They freed all of the slaves, killed the guards, and burned the pens so they were useless, thus causing a riot. All of the ships – except the Tortallian, which sailed to a nearby bay and the Carthaki ships, which fled long ago – disappeared, thanks to Numair. The soldiers' food both inside the palace and outside had been destroyed or taken by Daine's animal friends. The other rebel leaders were also executing their own plans causing even more chaos.

She was waiting for Sarah to return with Taybur and Duevon so she could get their blood oaths. She also needed to get Taybur in on their plans. She had already gotten Elsren's oath. Winnamine, Nuritin, and Dove had protested until she convinced them it was the only way the rebels would let him live. She sighed. She hated being a diplomat.

* * *

She was sharpening her knife when someone knocked on her door. 

"Come in," she said shuffling her papers.

Sarah walked leading Taybur and Duevon. Duevon was riding on Taybur's back and Sarah was carrying a couple of bags.

"Take their luggage to Jafana," instructed Aly, "and then get some food and sleep."

"Yes Duani," she replied as she closed the door.

Taybur gently set Duevon down on a nearby chair and then sat on a neighboring chair. The wide-eyed boy stared at Aly during the silence that followed.

"He's lucky to have you," Aly said breaking the silence.

"Yes, I…" Taybur began before Duevon interrupted.

"Why did she call you Duani? Maggie calls cook Duani, but she's raka and …. old, and… well you're not," he said in a diplomatic tone.

"Well, it's kind of a joke 'cause I worry about them just like a mother would."

"My mother's dead," he said too bluntly for a little boy.

"Who's Maggie?" she asked trying to change the subject, knowing full well who Maggie was.

"She's my nursemaid. She says your mother's The Lioness."

"After we're done, if you're a good boy, I'll let you meet her," she replied bribing the young lad.

"Really?! Can we hurry up?" he asked anxiously.

"Sure," she laughed, "This might hurt," she said pricking his finger with her knife.

"Ow!" was his reply.

"Now write your name here...Very good," she said smiling as she bandaged his finger, "It means you'll never try to take the Copper Isles' throne."

"Good! I never liked dressing up and sitting on the throne anyways. I always got terribly hot and the crown was constantly falling in my face. Plus I didn't get to play with my toys."

Aly laughed then said, "Let's go find The Lioness and then you can play with Elsren while Taybur and I talk."

She took the excited boy's hand and left the room with Taybur following closely behind.


	7. Jealousy and Laughter

**Note: Sorry it took so long to update. You see I got this horrible disease called Writer's Block. Luckily I am curred of it for the moment. **

Aly had just finished introducing Duevon to her mother and now her _mother-_ _The Lioness-_ was down on the floor playing soldiers with him and Elsren. Now of course she realized her mother had done the same with _her_, but still it was kind of ridiculous. Suddenly it dawned on her, she was _jealous_, of a _six year old_! She started to laugh, which she quickly suppressed when several people including her mother turned to look at her. Deciding Duevon and Elsren were content with her mother she lead Taybur back to her office.

"I'm going to need you to sign an oath as well," she said as they walked into the room.

"Of course, I expected nothing less," he replied diplomatically, "I'm assuming you also want information out of me as well."

"Yes, it would be helpful."

"I thought so," he said pulling a fat packet out from underneath his shirt, "This might interest you."

"I'll read it as soon as you sign here. Thank you Taybur. You have quite a knack for spying."

"I take it that's a compliment," he said quite seriously before he broke out into a deep belly laugh.

"Oh be quite," Aly said flustered that she took that comment seriously, as she sat down opening the packet, "Just sit down and wait while I read this."

The packet contained letters to King Maggur in Scanra from Rubinyan. He promised to take care of his wife and then come to Scanra were he would marry some relation of King Maggur's and become his right hand man. Imajane also had similar letters in the packet except addressed to the king of Tyra promising to become _his_ wife after she disposed of Rubinyan. This packet confirmed what Trick had told her and added something to laugh about. She could only imagine Imajane married to the king of Tyra, a very old and sickly man with no heirs. Obviously she was planning on him dying soon so she could take over and rule Tyra. She didn't have a clue on why Rubinyan even wanted to go to Scanra, but then those who think a like join together. She sighed. Things were going by very quickly, almost quickly. Oh well, she thought, it just means the sooner I'll be able to return home.

**A/N: Have** **any ideas? Then just click on my profile and PM me. One more thing...ReviewReviewReview (remix version of the darkings' _favourite_ saying).**


	8. Tears

**Note: Sorry it took soooooo long to update. I had a hard time trying to figure out how close I wanted the battle to be to the one in the book. If I didn't mention it just assume it's the same as the book.**

Aly stood inside the opening of the tunnel. Her pack along with Nawat and his crow friends stood behind her. She was waiting for everyone to get in place. Trick informed her when each group was ready. Daine stood next to her and nodded, the palace animals were ready. Ochobu and the Chain along with Numair (It took a lot of arguing for the Chain to work with a lurain mage) were spread out and ready to start their magic. Chenaol was back at the house protecting the house and those who remained behind. Her mother and the knights joined Fesgao and his troops at one gate while Ulasim waited with more warriors at the other. Vereyu had just let her know that she was ready when Taybur ran up the tunnel to join her.

"My men won't fight you. You'll still have to do with the regents personal troops and a few who are loyal and ran off to warn them. In fact once I give the word they'll open up the gates," he said breathlessly.

"Thank you Taybur. All right everyone get ready. Trick? The signal."

Trick immediately passed on the word to his darking friends. Taybur ran back out the tunnel to let in Aly's troops. Aly and her friends charged out the tunnel. The Chain and Numair started their magic. Daine and her friends started their attacks. The troops and Tortallian knights poured through the gates. Dove flew overhead. Vereyu and her friends went to find Imajane. Rubinyan ran down the steps with his forces close behind. Nawat signaled his crow friends to shot. For each arrow that flew from their bows a man went down.

The Chain broke down the palace defense and fought the mages on outlying isles.

Fesgao's troops ran into more of the regents men. Blood spewed everywhere.

Vereyu broke open Imajane's door to see her jumped over her balcony, a rope tied to her neck. They left to go and see what else they could do.

Ulsaim circled behind the men attacking Fesgao's troops. The Tortallian knights broke off to join Aly's fight against Rubinyan.

Ochubu perished. Her darking moved onto the next mage in charge.

Fesgao's and Aly's battle joined and became one. Fesgao and Rubinyan came face to face each stared at each other and then plunged their swords into the others gut. Both let out cries before falling to join their comrades on the bloody ground. The men seeing their commander dead surrendered. Vereyu and her group ran on to the battlefield. They helped to remove the wounded and tend to their needs.

Numair and the Chain killed the rest of the mages.

Dove landed.

Aly scanned the battlefield many had died and many were ruined. Tears rolled down her cheeks for those in her pack who had died. Nawat came and put an arm around her.

"Aly?" a voice asked.

Aly turned to see her mother with Daine at her side. Daine and her animal friends had stopped Rubinyan's spymaster from escaping. A thin smile showed on Aly's face.

"Throw him in the slammer and check for any death spells," she instructed.


	9. The End

**Note: Here's the end. Hope you enjoyed the story.**

Aly stood on the balcony of her and Nawat's apartments, her hand on her belly. Her family had just left taking news of their marriage and her pregnancy to Tortall. She was now Dove's spymaster. Her dream had come true. She thought back on the previous weeks...

...the Tortallian troops had arrived and wrapped up finding the last of the troublemakers.

...Daine making an agreement with the man-eating fish.

...seeing her family again.

...her wedding.

...mourning over lost friends.

...finding out she was pregnant.

...sorting through the previous spymaster's paperwork. It was a mess!

All in all she loved her new home. The sea. Now that she thought about it she wondered why her mother had sailed over here for a tournament, considering she hated the water. She sighed. Oh well, she would just have to wait till next time to ask her.

The End.


End file.
